The invention relates to a ski comprising a body and at least one cap, i.e., a tip element and/or a tail element manufactured independently, and a process for manufacturing said ski.
It is known that skis can be manufactured with the tip having mechanical characteristics different from those of the body of the ski, in particular, to produce greater flexibility thereby promoting safety in the event of impact.
German patent document DE 2,556,841 discloses a ski of traditional design land structure in which the tip incorporates an element made of a material more flexible than the body of the ski between its upper and lower surfaces, while ensuring continuity with the surfaces of the body of the ski.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,216 to Wehr discloses a ski whose tip is covered with an element made of a flexible material with a rounded end for safety reasons.
European Patent 0,123,635 discloses a ski comprising a tip made of synthetic material mounted on the front end of the ski, said ski having a short zone bent slightly upward beyond the point of contact of the front of the body of the ski with the snow.
In the case of the latter two references, the respective surfaces of the body of the ski and the tip element intended to come in contact with one another must be carefully prepared to allow proper adjustment favoring attachment by gluing, clipping, or other similar type of assembly. In practice, however, these skis have definite separation limits, especially at the tip. The tip area is subjected to particular stress, both during skiing, when the tip receives impacts that can originate with striking small obstacles, such as pieces of ice, and when handled by the user, when the ski is at risk of falling and the tip hitting the ground. Such impacts eventually result in breakage or displacement of the tip element relative to the body of the ski, resulting at least in formation of a slight gap, which is unattractive and not functional, between the body of the ski and the tip.